Friendship Is Magic If you know what I mean
by KoolHhwip
Summary: This is the first chapter in my series of clopfics i will be writing.


Original story by KoolHhwip

Friendship is Magic (if you know what I mean).

I do not own , it's property oh Hasbro and the Hub. This story is not to be sold for profit.

This Fanfic has adult content, if you cant handle it, don't read it.

Chapter 1

It was a clear and cool night in Equestria, and Fluttershy was out on a midnight walk saying hello to all her nocturnal friends. But that's not all Fluttershy had on her mind. Recently all of her friends had started dating eachother (due to the lack of colts in PonyVille) and she had been the odd one out. Applejack was with Rainbow Dash, Rarity was finally with Spike, Pinkie Pie had somehow paired up with Derpy, and Twilight was with the princess working on her magic studies. So Fluttershy had been feeling really lonely lately. She was suddenly startled by a familiar voice, it had been Celestias younger sister Luna, who had been out watching over the land. Fluttershy was a little shaken up by her sudden visitor, until Luna asked "My dear Fluttershy, what are you doing out at this hour, shouldn't you be asleep?". Fluttershy replied in her soft but scared voice "I have had a lot on my mind lately and can't sleep well." Luna and Fluttershy walked and talked for a while before Luna asked "Since you've been feeling quite alone lately, why don't you come and be my special guest, maybe that will help with your loneliness." Fluttershy agreed with a shy nod. Luna then teleported both of them to the royal palace. When they arrived Fluttershy noticed that they were in Luna's private chambers. Luna trotted over to her bed (which was larger than a king size) and told Fluttershy to come and sit with her. Fluttershy slowly sat sown on the bed and was hiding behind her mane. Luna said to Fluttershy "Relax, I too have been lonely lately with Tia and Twilight practicing their magic all day and night, I was hoping we could keep each other company, like all of your friends have been doing." Luna scooted closer to Fluttershy and used her hoof to revile Fluttershy's face from behind her mane. Luna smiled at Fluttershy and gave her a kiss. As the kiss continued Fluttershy's shyness melted away as her eyes closed and she started kissing back. The two Mares stayed like this for a good three minutes before Luna broke the kiss and got up, she trotted up to her dresser and opened up the drawer, where she pulled out some interesting looking toys which Fluttershy had never seen before. Luna returned to the bed and told Fluttershy to lay on her back and spread her legs. Fluttershy did as she was told. "Now since you have never done this before, this might hurt for a little, but then it will be all bliss after that." Luna slowly inserted the colt dick into her tight slit, Fluttershy let out her signature "eep". After Luna had made it past the initial resistance she inserted almost the entire 24 inch dildo into the little mare. Fluttershy was now moaning loudly as Luna pushed and pulled the colt part In and out of her slit, moments later she felt something she had never felt before, as she experienced her first orgasm, this turned on Luna so much that she was now very wet. Luna pulled the colt dick out of Fluttershy and then she lay on the bed for a few minutes recovering from her orgasm. Then Luna said to her "I have been wanting to try this one spell for a long time now, it's a gender changing spell. It's risky, but I think I have studied it enough to do it right." Fluttershy said shyly "Who is going to become the colt?" "Well the spell only works on the user so I would become the colt." Fluttershy approved of this because she was no longer lonely, she finally had a marefriend. As Luna cast the spell, Fluttershy watched in amazement as the princess changed into a colt. Once the transformation was complete, they both inspected the new body of Luna. The first thing they noticed was the long and thick stallion meat hanging between Luna's hind legs. Fluttershy blushed and then lay down on the bed like she had before with her legs spread. As Luna approached a thought popped into her head. She looked at Fluttershy and said with a nervous tone in her voice. "What happens if I get you pregnant?" Fluttershy replied by giving Luna a kiss on the lips and told her "I would love to be the mother of your child." With that in mind, Luna became more comfortable with what they were doing. Luna positioned herself for entry and slowly poked the tip into Fluttershy as she let put a small moan. Luna slowly worked the 20 inch dick into Fluttershy's now loose slit. Both Luna and Fluttershy were both in full ecstasy as Luna's thrusts started matching Shy's moans. Shy had reached another orgasm, releasing all her warm wet fluids onto the lovers dick, only lubing it even more which made Luna increase her speed. "I think I'm going to cum!" moaned Luna. She looked at Shy and was given a nod of approval to release her warm seed. As she did Shy could feel her insides being filled with the warm, white, sticky fluid, spray after spray. As Luna finished, she pulled out now flaccid, and the two lovers lay there next to each other, trying to catch their breath. Shy had loved the feeling of being dominated, and hoped it would happen again soon. The two lay on the bed passed out from their experience with each other. When morning came, the couple had breakfast and then said good-bye for now and they hoped for the best. As Shy arrived back into ponyville her friends noticed she was walking funny, and wandered what had happened. Over lunch she had told her friends what she had done the previous night. While they were in total shock about what Luna had done with Shy, she blurted out that she was going to have Luna's filly. This left her friends dumbfounded, and once they had come to their senses, they congratulated her and continued with their lunch.

End of chapter one.


End file.
